Wedding of Luna and Rolf
by HarryPotterCrazyFan123
Summary: Here is the wedding of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. Enjoy, and please review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything, HP belongs to JK Rowling.


**Here is the Wedding of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! Enjoy!**

**Luna and Rolf Wedding:**

"Almost there…" muttered Luna, who was having difficulty attaching the radish earrings to her ears.

"Allow me," said Rolf, who took her earrings and placed them on her ears as she looked in the mirror of her old bedroom. "You look just perfect now."

"I was, _almost_ was, having second thoughts about wearing these earrings for the wedding tomorrow," said Luna in a rather nervous tone. "I'm worried that some of my friends will laugh or giggle at me. The last thing I want to happen is to be called 'Loony' again and be made fun of."

"Let no one judge you my love," said Rolf romantically. "This is your wedding, not theirs. You must express your beauty in a way that fits your personality. Who cares if they laugh? I'm sure after all you've told me about your friends, including the 'famous Harry Potter', they wouldn't dare laugh at you."

"That's true," said Luna, blankly gazing up at the ceiling. Her protuberant eyes wandered at her paintings of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. She had only just managed to effectively use the _Reparo_ charm to fix at least the paintings after the destruction of her house prior to Lord Voldemort's defeat. The golden chains marking the word _friends_ flashed before her eyes as Rolf placed her necklace of Butterbeer corks around her neck. "I suppose they wouldn't laugh, and instead compliment me on how oddly beautiful I am."

"That's the spirit!" said Rolf enthusiastically. "I've gotta run to see my grandfather. I'll be back soon!"

"Okay," she said serenely. Her nervous tone of voice seemed to have been washed away by Rolf's words of comfort. As Rolf ran out the door of the house and disapparated, Luna took a few minutes to walk around her room, caressing her toys from childhood. She drifted over to the picture of her mother. "I love you mum," she croaked as she picked up the picture and held it close to her heart. "I wish you could be here."

She continued to walk from one end of the room to the other. She looked at her old clothes and her old Hogwarts uniform. Soon these drawers containing her clothes would be filled with dust and spider webs as she would be out with her new husband exploring the world. Her eyes drifted to her D.A. badge of honor. She picked up the coin and kissed it. She then placed it next to the picture of her when she was a baby. It was a moving picture of her crying and her father and mother were happily smiling.

Luna walked downstairs to where her father, his candyfloss hair now thinning out slightly, was making freshwater Plimpy soup. "Luna, my love," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine dad," she responded. "When I leave here in a couple of days, will you promise to write to me? I don't want to ever forget you."

"No, of course I won't forget. Ever since Pandora passed away, you've been my only family. I promise to write as frequently as I can," he said hugging her. "By the way Luna, some of your friends have R.S.V.P'd last minute, all of them saying they will definitely come."

"That's great daddy," she said smiling.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Luna said. When she opened the door, it was not Rolf as she had expected, but Hermione and Ginny.

"Luna, how are you?" Ginny said hugging her.

"Fine, thank you," Luna said, hugging Hermione next. "How're Harry and Ron?"

"Both are fine. They miss you a lot. Oh Luna, I am so happy for you," said Ginny, tearing up slightly. "My best friend it getting married!"

"So, where shall we start?" Hermione asked happily.

"Oh, just outside," Luna said. "I'm planning to have my wedding like that of Bill and Fleur's. We will set the marquee up just out in the yard. I'll be sure to put up some anti-Nargle charms so that we will be safe from them during the wedding."

Hermione and Ginny both grinned at each other and shook their heads. They were both thinking to themselves as Luna danced into the field, _same old Luna._ Nevertheless, they both went out and helped set up the large white marquee. It was so large that it took up about two-thirds of the field. Hermione's arm was pretty sore from using her wand to lift up the enormous tent. Ginny on the other hand, felt strangely energetic. _That's what happens when you play for a Quidditch team_, Hermione thought.

The next day was somewhat cloudy, but sunny as well. It seemed like a perfect day for a wedding. Luna had been out in the early morning fishing for Plimpies down by the river and watching the sun rise. It was going to be the perfect day for her, she could just feel it as the rising sunshine beat her body and illuminated her. When she had fished enough Plimpies, she returned to her rook-shaped house.

"Luna, my darling!" exclaimed Xenophilius, still in his pajamas as Luna walked through the front door. "Have you been out all night? And how many Plimpies have you caught?"

"About ten or twelve, and yes, I have been up all night, looking at the moon," she responded cheerfully.

"This will be enough Plimpies to serve a nice Plimpy stew for the wedding-"

"Actually, daddy, there will be a food catering service at the wedding," Luna said. "I don't think anyone would like our recipes, so to keep everyone from throwing up, I have decided to have the wedding catered for."

"Oh, yes…very well," said Xenophilius, a little hesitant. "Your friend Harry Potter and his friends did not seem to appreciate any of my cooking the last time they came here."

"That was years ago daddy," said Luna simply. "Just consider your lovely cooking a home confinement. It is okay daddy, I will still always love your cooking."

"Bleeding wrackspurts, look at the time!" gasped Xenophilius. "You'd better get ready! Rolf and his family will be here before you know it!"

Luna ran upstairs as fast as she could. She was running up the steps two by two so fast that she nearly slipped on an edition of _the Quibbler_ that was lying open on the step. When she arrived upstairs, she placed her colored Spectraspecs in her long blonde hair instead of on her face, wore her necklace of Butterbeer corks, and attached her radish earrings to her ears. There was a loud rapping noise on the door. When she got back downstairs, Rolf was standing in the kitchen, along with his grandfather, Newt Scamander, the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Newt looked rather short; he was a small, hunched over man with square spectacles. When he walked in, he carried a green cane and wore a brown, woolen beret cap over his thin, white hair.

"Hello Luna dear," croaked Newt. He let out a loud cough as he cleared his throat. "I am so happy for you and Rolf. I give you my blessings and wish you a long, prosperous life ahead of you with my grandson."

"Thank you so much Mr. Scamander," said Luna.

"Please dear girl, call me Newt. And here is Xeno! My goodness, have you shrunk like me?"

"Oh quite, quite indeed," said Xenophilius as he shook Newt's hand. He cast Luna a sideways look implying that he was annoyed already.

"So, I see that the tent has been set up and all the wedding supplies are here," said Rolf looking out the window.

"Oh yes, everything expect for the food," said Luna. "That should be here in the afternoon. Daddy and I made the cake." She pointed to a large wedding cake with multiple layers of white and pink frosting, each upper layer coated with strawberries with sugar on top of them. On the very top layer, there were moving figure sticks of Luna and Rolf kissing, and behind their figures was what looked like a very large, colorful spiral horn protruding from the top of the cake.

"Er…Luna, what is that horn doing behind our figures?" Rolf asked.

"Oh, that's the horn of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Luna in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Luna, we've been over this-"

"I know they don't exist. Daddy and I simply had to accept the fact that they don't exist, but we like to pretend that they do, so daddy put the horn there."

"What a very interesting decoration," observed Newt, peering at the horn. "Is this the horn of the believed-to-be Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

"Ah, yes," said Xenophilius wiping his eyes. "We couldn't find the poor creature, so we came to the conclusion that they never existed. So sad."

"You should have seen the look on Hermione's face when I told her that they don't exist," said Luna.

"I'll bet she was laughing in your face jeering 'I told you so!'" said Rolf.

"No, instead, she hugged me tightly, cried, and said 'Oh Luna, I am so proud of you!'" said Luna. "I felt kind of happy that day."

"Why?"

"Because I was free of its burden."

"Burden?"

"Yes. It really bothered me sometimes to believe that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or the Blibbering Humdinger existed without any proof, so I took Hermione's advice," said Luna.

"That's my girl," said Rolf.

The day went on by. Luna, Rolf, Xenophilius, and Newt had breakfast under the marquee. It was rather pleasant, expect that Newt went on and on about his adventures over the world, which Luna was very fascinated to hear, but left her father so bored that he looked as though he had just been shot in the head. The first guests to arrive that day were Neville and his wife Hannah. Luna greeted them with much enthusiasm, but Rolf was typically shy and merely shook their hands. As soon as Neville and Hannah settled down under the marquee, Luna waved her wand and the musical instruments behind the entrance began to play a soft tune.

"So, you're one of the last D.A. members to get married," said Neville excitedly. "How does that feel for you?"

"Makes me feel as though I'm a bit behind, but that's okay," said Luna, as though she were being interviewed.

"I can't believe you're finally get married," said Neville. "Our little Loony is all grown up!"

Normally Luna would have taken 'Loony' as an insult, but she knew Neville was just joking. She continued talking with Neville and Hannah for an hour about all sorts of things going on in the wizarding world. Neville told her about how he got the job for Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, and how Harry made him the godfather of his second son, Albus Severus Potter. Meanwhile, a couple of Rolf's good friends had arrived. As Neville and Hannah took a few minutes to dance, Luna became a little bit anxious. She was hoping that her two bridesmaids, Hermione and Ginny, would show up soon. She began pacing up and down the marquee as Rolf talked and laughed with his friends. When she entered the house, however, she heard a loud rapping noise on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Stubby Boardman," replied a voice she recognized as Harry's. She pressed her ear against the door and could hear that Harry was giggling to what sounded like a chortling Ron. She opened the door to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and their kids. Rose, Ron and Hermione's daughter, was standing beside Hermione and clutching her hand. She was wearing a gleaming pink dress. Hermione was wearing blue robes with small bits of feather coming out of her shoulders. Her hair was neatly groomed back. Ginny was wearing robes of bright red with sparkling black high heels. Harry and Ron were both wearing black suits with tuxedos, each with a red rose in their jacket pockets. Luna was shocked to notice that Harry's normally untidy hair was neat and combed. Harry's sons, James and Albus, were also wearing identical suits. All of them were smiling brightly up at her.

"Congratulations!" they all bellowed at what appeared to be the same time.

"Oh, thank you all," said Luna, blushing a little. "Please come in, welcome."

"Luna, you're finally getting married," exclaimed Ron, hugging her.

"We're so happy for you Aunty Luna," said little James excitedly.

"Thank you very much dears," said Luna. She hugged them all one by one.

"These are for you Luna," said Harry handing her a bushel of purple flowers.

"Oh, these are lovely Harry, thank you!" she said hugging him.

"Let's go up to your room, Luna. We've got a lot of beauty work to do!" said Hermione, beaming.

"You bet," agreed Luna. At that moment, Xenophilius entered the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stopped and stared a bit at him. Their last encounter with Luna's father wasn't a pleasant one, considering that he had tried to sell them to the Death Eaters in exchange for Luna. Xenophilius also froze too. "Er…h-hello," he stammered.

"Hello," they all said quietly.

"Daddy, can you do me a favor? Whoever else arrives, just lead them to the marquee. I'll be up in my room with Ginny and Hermione," instructed Luna.

"Absolutely d-darling," stuttered Xenophilius. He then led Harry, Ron, and their kids towards the marquee.

Luna, Hermione, and Ginny ran up to Luna's room. "Wow," said Hermione. "This place surely looks a bit different."

"Yes, I've moved some things around a bit," said Luna as she pulled out her wedding dress.

"Er…is that your wedding dress Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna's wedding dress was colored in what looked like rainbows. There were a lot of spangles on it, but otherwise it looked quite nice. Luna then pulled out her tiara, which Ginny and Hermione noticed were made of silver unicorn hairs. Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"I love it," said Ginny truthfully. "It looks really colorful and pretty. And it's different too. Different in a good way."

"Er…well, it's quite nice. Traditional, I guess," said Hermione. The three girls spent half an hour helping Luna into her dress. Hermione helped Luna with her jewelry while Ginny helped her with her makeup. When they were finished, she looked very beautiful indeed. Her face was now a small shade of pink, barely noticeable, and her wrists were covered in bracelets containing shining blue diamonds. Her long hair was combed and arranged, hanging down her back. Her entire body was colorful. Her tiara was on her head. It was hard to tell where the unicorn hairs were.

"I'm just missing two things," said Luna.

"What would those be?" asked Ginny.

"My radish earrings and my-"

"Butterbeer corks necklace? We know you too well Luna," laughed Hermione.

After Luna was all dressed, the three girls returned to the marquee, which was now packed with people. In fact, it looked as though a hundred people had arrived. The first pair that Luna could see was Teddy Lupin, whose hair was bright blue, arm in arm with his grandmother, Andromeda. Then she could see Hagrid (who was clearly visible due to the fact that he was a half-giant). Then, as she walked around, she saw all of her former professors and even D.A. members and friends. She could see Cho Chang with her Muggle husband, who was looking amazed at all the magic being performed. She could see Padma Patil talking to Professors Trelawney and McGonagall. She could also see the entire Weasley family. Molly and Arthur were in deep conversation with Xenophilius; Molly seemed to be weeping. George, Percy, and Lee Jordan were talking and drinking with a group of warlocks and veelas. Bill and Fleur were both giggling with each other and Charlie was telling Hagrid all about Norberta. She could also see Agusta Longbottom and Auntie Muriel talking and laughing with Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout, all of Harry's former Quidditch teammates, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, and Katie were talking to a vampire whom Xenophilius had invited, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were talking to Aberforth Dumbledore, Nearly Headless Nick was happily floating near the queue, and she could see so many more. Rolf was still laughing with his friends; she hid in the crowd because she wanted to surprise him with the dress she was wearing.

Harry had drifted back over Ginny and Luna while Hermione joined the crowd. "Hey Gin, Andromeda is looking after the kids. They are playing magical hide and seek with Teddy."

"Just make sure they don't break anything," warned Ginny.

"How come you've tidied your hair Harry?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh, well, I figured I'd best do it for my close friend's wedding. I thought it might be rude if my hair was all over the place," said Harry.

"No, I like it better when your hair is all over the place," said Luna. She ruffled Harry's hair, and it was back to normal again.

"Well then," said Harry smiling. "You look…er…nice." He seemed to be at a loss for words when he saw Luna's dress.

"Partial credit goes to me," said Ginny smiling as well. At that moment, the band had begun to play some softer music.

"By the way, Luna, why are there so many empty chairs that say 'reserved' in one of the first rows?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to reserve those seats for those who came here in spirit," she said matter-of-factly. Harry stood there, waiting for an explanation.

"You see," she began. "I wanted to invite all of those who are dead that we cared about. Those two chairs are for Lupin and Tonks, that one for Sirius Black, of course I only met him once, but I think he was nice, that one for Fred Weasley, that one for Professor Moody, that one for Dobby, that one for your owl, Hedwig, those two for Professors Dumbledore and Snape, and those to for your mum and dad."

Harry was extremely flummoxed, but he felt touched as well by the very mention of his parents. "I think I would have liked them, if they were anything like you," Luna said.

"I would have liked to meet your mother too," said Harry smiling.

"By the way, Luna," said Ginny. "We wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Harry and I have been thinking that we might want to have a daughter. If that is the case, we were planning on naming her Lily Luna Potter, after our dear friend."

Luna froze and looked as though she might cry. "You will?" she choked.

"Absolutely, if it is okay with you," said Ginny.

"Oh, yes it is," said Luna, who then hugged Ginny and Harry.

After some time of chatting, it was time to finally time to begin the ceremony. It was to be held on a large platform outside the marquee, where everyone had a view of the vast fields beyond their house. It was very beautiful indeed; there was a beautiful sunset with a pink-orange sky and small streaks of clouds stretching over the horizon. Rolf had asked two of his friends to stand beside him during the process and Luna had Hermione and Ginny at her sides while Harry and Ron sat in the front rows along with their other friends. Everyone began making their way out of the marquee and up the steps to the platform, which was floating in midair above the grass.

Harry and Ron took their seats in the second row of chairs (the entire first row on the left side was empty for the dead). Teddy also settled in a chair next to Harry. "I don't know Aunty Luna too well, but I am very happy for her," he said.

"Me too," said Ron, who was becoming teary.

"Are you crying?" asked Harry, looking amazed.

"N-no, I'm just happy for L-Luna," said Ron, sniffling. Harry noticed that Ron was clutching the same Gurdyroot that Luna had given him in their sixth year in his lap.

More people began to take their seats on the platform. The entire Weasley family settled into the third row behind Harry and Ron. Fleur was resting her head on Bill's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley was quietly weeping into her handkerchief. "Oh, I'd never thought that this day would come," she said to Harry.

"I know Mum," said Harry, holding her hand from behind him.

Andromeda settled herself in the chair on the other side of Teddy. Auntie Muriel sat next to Andromeda. "Merlin's beard. I really need to get some good photographs of Luna's dress and give it to Rita Skeeter," she said in her usual critic voice.

"Auntie Muriel, don't you dare-" threatened Ron.

"No, I really do dare Ronald. This will make for a great "Hideous Outfit of the Year" addition. Maybe if you cut that long hair of yours and stop looking like Ginevra, then I'll reconsider," cackled Muriel.

Ron let out a groan as everyone took their seats. This took about ten to fifteen minutes; Hagrid was having trouble sitting in the large chair on the side of the platform and Fang, who had come with him, rested his head on Hagrid's foot. Everyone was finally settled, and the wedding music began to play. Rolf was standing at the altar on the edge of the platform with his best man and groomsmen. Hermione and Ginny were waiting on the other side, flowers in their hands. Everyone then turned their heads to see the colorful, smiling bride that was Luna being led up to the altar by her father, who was wearing robes of egg-yellow. Rolf's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Everyone began beaming at her as she took the steps up to the altar. It looked very beautiful indeed; there were a lot of pink, red, purple, and white flowers surrounding the altar along with a bunch of golden balloons that red "Congratulations" in purple glitter.

Everything became silent as Luna and Rolf looked into each other's eyes. Garrick Ollivander, who stood at the altar, began to read:

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Everyone paid their fullest attention to the two happy faces. "Do you, Rolf Scamander, take Luna Lovegood to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so as long as you both shall live?"

Rolf looked extremely happy and apprehensive. Prior to the wedding, he had been visited by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and almost every single member of the D.A., who kindly threatened that if he ever broke Luna's heart, there would be nowhere left for him to run. After he regained control, he said "I do."

"And do you, Luna Lovegood, take Rolf Scamander to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Luna smiling, as she heard Xenophilius sob quietly from his seat.

Mr. Ollivander took the two rings. He handed the shining silver ring with a small green emerald on it to Rolf. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day," said Rolf to Luna.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart," said Luna in a dreamy tone. Rolf smiled and slipped the ring over her finger. Luna gave her ring speech and placed a golden ring on Rolf's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Mr. Ollivander happily. "You may kiss the bride."

Both of them kissed and everyone stood up and began clapping loudly. It was a perfect sight, both of their lips met and in the background was a gorgeous sunset overlooking endless fields. The golden balloons were immediately detached and began flying in the air. Half of them popped and colorful graffiti drooped down on them.

There were a lot of post-wedding celebrations that night, with all the wedding pictures that were being taken. Rolf's family and friends picture was only about half the size of Luna's. In Luna's picture, there was her father, friends (including Harry and others), former professors, etc. There were a lot of speeches for the couples (Harry's and Hagrid's speeches were particularly long). There was a dance party under the marquee that lasted nearly three hours and everyone concluded with a nice big dinner. For Luna, it was a spectacular wedding, only she wouldn't have enough time to spend afterwards because her expedition with Rolf was to begin the following week. Their first stop was Norway, where they would spend a couple of weeks in the mountains looking for strange creatures. Slowly, everyone began to leave at about half past midnight. Harry and Ginny were amongst the last to leave.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Harry asked, as they were about to apparate back to their house.

"Yeah, it was one of the best weddings I have ever been too," said Ginny, who was out of breath from all the dancing. "By the way, Luna promised me that she would come visit us before she leaves for her expedition with Rolf. They said they were going to Norway first, then Eastern Europe, then Africa!"

"That'll be fun," said Harry. "I'm so jealous of her. She gets to travel the world while you and I are here doing Auror work and playing Quidditch."

"Isn't that stuff fun though?" Ginny asked.

"It is, but it would be nice to get out and see the world," said Harry. "I'm sure hoping Luna will take us along one day."

"Me too Harry, me too," said Ginny, who now was holding a fast asleep Albus, while Harry held a fast asleep James. They held hands and apparated back to their home.

Luna had been lying in bed, exhausted from the wedding, but extremely happy. Rolf had gone back home with his grandfather to pack his things for their expedition. She wondered what the new life for her was going to be like. She was going to be out in the world with her husband, then have kids, then see them have kids and get old…she stopped thinking about it. Instead, she warmly gripped her blankets, and entered the world of sleep for now.

The End! Hope you like it, please review!


End file.
